Jade: En la nada azul
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: En una sociedad donde la felicidad es una obligación, la sirena Helga comenzará un rescate improvisado de la princesa del país, su perfecta hermana Olga. Sin embargo se enfrentará a la nada azul, el inmenso mar sin fin donde un encuentro fortuito con Arnold, un macho de otra especie, pondrá su civilización en un peligro aún mayor.
1. Fuera de la cúpula

Fuera de la Cúpula

.

.

.

Si alguna vez había sentido la más intensa ira mezclada con el más profundo miedo… había sido en esa ocasión. La había golpeado con su fuerte aleta trasera y fue desplazada un par de metros pero lo que la hizo temblar hasta lo profundo de sus huesos fue sentir el filo de sus dientes rozar sus escamas.

La bestia era un poco más grande que ella, sus terribles dientes se veían por sobre la larga trompa amorfa que sobresalía por su cabeza, en verdad se había quedado paralizada por la impresión… ahí en la nada azul había algo y ese algo era realmente tenebroso.

Reconocía al tiburón pues en el gran libro por el que regían sus vidas los _ergmen_ , se encontraba perfectamente plasmado como uno de los tantos peligros del océano, motivo más para jamás abandonar la capital, enorme cúpula de cristal que los protegía del mundo azul sin fin.

Sin embargo ahí estaba Helga, con su largo cabello rubio flotando en el agua, con la oscuridad comiéndola y al tiburón duende persiguiéndola sin cesar, preparado para crujir con sus dientes su hermosa coleta color jade. Nadaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que no tenía idea de a dónde la llevaban sus aletas porque delante de ella solo había la nada, un mar oscuro que no le dejaba ver más allá de su nariz.

Apretó su trinchete, en este momento le parecía tan delgado como inservible. ¿Su fuerza lograría hacerle frente a tantos dientes? ¿Su coraje le permitiría darle cara a tremendo depredador? El color nácar de su única arma resplandeció con cariño y la armó de valor, giró con rapidez y apuntó las 3 pequeñas pero filosas puntas a la boca del tiburón, cuando sus ojos encontraron de frente a los de la bestia no pudo sino más que cerrarlos.

Está segura que gritó para darse valor, está segura que gritó cuando su trinchete fue apresado por las mandíbulas del enorme escualo y éste tiró de ella con severidad, seguro causado por el dolor de aquél artefacto hundido en sus fauces, Helga no soltó su arma pero esto le costó que su cabeza fuera golpeada contra una pared de roca porosa volcánica que se extendía hasta lo alto y se veía sin fin.

Aturdida por el golpe soltó su trinchete, apenas podía ver a la cercanía como el tiburón duende volvía a nadar vertiginoso contra ella, sin embargo estaba confundida y no podía reaccionar con la precisión que hubiera querido, lo esquivó por milagro pero esta vez el roce fue más certero, sintió como una parte de su abdomen era desgarrado por los afilados dientes laterales del maldito animal.

Lo vio chocar contra la roca, se sonrío triunfante aunque su vista se nublaba y ella se desvanecía con su cuerpo cayendo por su propio peso hasta la fría arena, no quería perder el conocimiento porque sabía que si lo hacía el tiburón atraído por la sangre la perseguiría hasta comerla toda. ¿Ahí terminaría su épica aventura a solo 2 días de haber dejado su hogar?

.

.

.

— Helga, hermanita ¡Es hora de levantarse!

La sirena de ojos azules parpadeó con fuerza, la luz del día que se reflectaba en la gran esfera de cristal que cubría su ciudad le causaba dolor de cabeza, pero más impaciencia le producía Olga, la princesa.

— Gracias por despertarme para vivir un día más haciendo lo mismo.

— Debes estar agradecida que tu destino sea un trabajo tan genial como ser la artista de Capital. Helga no te imaginas lo feliz que soy por tu felicidad.

La rubia torció la boca y se acomodó con el labio superior su anillo nasal, símbolo de realeza. Tenía que ser feliz, era parte de las obligaciones de todo buen ergmen, pero no sabía cómo se sentía ser feliz, todos coincidían en que era lo mejor que se podía ser, pero ella aún no encontraba el verdadero significado de aquellas obligaciones.

— Tú eres la ergmen más feliz de Capital, todos te adoran y es tu deber velar por la felicidad de todos los demás.

Helga se desenroscó de su letargo, la concha donde dormía cada vez le parecía más pequeña, era normal pues los años avanzaban en ella y se estaba convirtiendo en una _ergmen_ madura.

— Me sentiré muy sola cuando dejes nuestra casa y te emparejes con alguien.

— No tengo interés en eso Olga, viviré mi vida haciendo ornamentos y tengo la fortaleza suficiente para estar sola.

Su hermana meneó su coleta en negativa, aquella hermosa aleta color coral cargaba consigo muchos adornos, todos ellos de la más alta calidad, hechos por la antigua artesana de Capital, una vieja sirena cuyas manos temblaban lo suficiente para no conseguir enhebrar una aguja en un ojal.

— Vivir protegidas es parte de nuestras obligaciones Hel, tu y yo somos hembras por tanto no podemos decidir ese tipo de cosas por nuestra cuenta como los _hermas._

— Pero ellos son más libres que nosotras ¿Te das cuenta? Vivimos solo para buscar un protector a cambio de…

— Deja el tema ya Hel, hoy es un día especial.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial? — Recitó mientras buscaba en su concha la llave de su taller — Será otro día donde tú eres la princesa perfecta y yo la aburrida artesana desprotegida.

— La amargura que desbordas por tu larga lengua podría convertirte en criminal hermana, si te escucha el comité moral de Capital ni yo ni papá podremos salvarte. Sé feliz Helga, es todo lo que pido.

.

.

.

Cuando despierta de su sueño se encuentra en la nada oscura, el mar profundo donde todo lo que rodea es más oscuro de lo normal. Siente el dolor punzante de su abdomen y se sorprende de seguir viva, gira un poco el rostro y se encuentra con una medusa, su sorpresa es grande pues está a su lado como si esperase su despertar.

— ¡Criminal! ¿Qué ha pasado con el tiburón?

Mira a la medusa y se reprende mentalmente. Las medusas se dice que son ciegas y no tienen la capacidad de nadar hacia los lados, es imposible que ésta le esté esperando.

— ¡Mi trinchete!

Exclama golpeando su frente, en esa inmensidad que no le permite ver será imposible hallarlo, más aun, mirando a su derredor sin encontrar nada con sus ojos comienza a sospechar que salir de ahí será casi imposible. ¿Hacia dónde ir cuando ni siquiera existe camino?

Y fue en ese momento que hubo una luz, a la lejanía, muy a la lejanía.

Era la silueta de un cuerpo, lo sabía pero no podía explicárselo su mente racional, los _ergmen_ no tenían en sus cuerpos la capacidad de ser luminiscentes ¿Entonces qué era eso? Recordó de golpe que en los textos ancestrales de Capital había un capítulo dedicado a las bestias luminiscentes de las profundidades… esas que brillan para atraer a sus presas y mientras las aturden con su belleza las devoran presa de los más bajos instintos.

Se estremeció, porque en esa aniquilante oscuridad no había más lugar a donde dirigirse, si nadaba sin rumbo acabaría perdida en esas aguas oscuras sin la posibilidad no solo de rescatar a la princesa sino siquiera de volver con vida.

La medusa a su lado nadó en dirección a la luz, Helga se sorprendió pues sabía de antemano que ellas solo se mueven en la dirección de las corrientes del mar… ¿Seguirla o hacer caso a su lado racional y nadar en dirección contraria a la belleza llena de peligro que la acecha?

Si era otro depredador podría darse por muerta…

Si era algo más podía darse por muerta también… porque según sus antepasados no había en el mundo otra criatura parecida a ellos, fuera de la Capital solo reinaba el instinto y las bestias salvajes.

Por un momento recordó a su hermana y en un reflejo por vez primera lo pensó ¿Quién pudo secuestrar a su princesa si fuera de la cúpula no hay nada con la capacidad de razonar?

Lo que sea que pudiese ser lo que brilla a la lejanía, podía tratarse del verdadero peligro del mar.

.

.

.

 _Decidí convertir este en el capítulo 1 y después explicar más del mundo en el capítulo 2 y bueno ya. El 3 lo traeré pronto. Gracias por sus reviews los agradezco de corazón. Pd. El tiburón duende es horrible, neta no quisiera estar en el mismo lugar que ese animal por nada._


	2. Capital: La sociedad feliz

**Capital.**

.

.

Y el mar tiene memoria, sin embargo se resiste a compartir sus hallazgos.

La capital no era más que un espacio grande refundido en alguna parte del océano. Increíble y majestuosa periferia rellena de todo lo que alguien pudo desear. Enormes construcciones con recovecos de cristal y coral, suntuosos adornos de piedras preciosas y materiales divinos adornaban las coletas de todos los que quisieran vestirlas.

Pulcra, sensata, ordenada. La vida era perfecta, o casi.

Había un infinito campo que se perdía en la oscuridad del mar, en las tinieblas, en los bordes. ¿Dónde iniciaba y donde terminaba? ¿Hacia lo alto, lo bajo o lo ancho? Recorrer el mar era impensable, era la única prohibición no directa del mundo donde se residía, de la capital no había nociones de fuera de, escasas ideas que se perdían entre conversaciones banales, superfluos problemas sobre las ornamentas o los deberes de todo buen _ergmen._

Entre las reglas de todo buen _ergmen_ , estaba recordar y honrar a los antepasados que hicieron posible la burbuja de cristal templado y resistente que cubría la capital; la segunda era no dudar de los beneficios de vivir resguardados de lo noconocido que se presentaba extendido en el mar, lo que los antepasados ya habían descubierto y puesto en los libros de su patria bastaba para reconocer que salir más allá de las zonas bajas de los productores, era peligro mortal; y en tercera que en ese contexto la violencia siempre sería denunciada. Eran seres de extrema paz. Por si fuera poco, la última ley era ser feliz. Cada ergmen velaría por su felicidad y la felicidad de todos.

— Tienes que conseguirlo Helga — dijo ella a sí misma, sentada en una de las protuberancias del mar, a su orilla, cegada por la impresionante luz que reflejaba el capo de cristal — Has de conseguirlo, un ergmen protector. — se reprendió con amargura.

Su territorio tenía machos, hembras y hermafroditas. Las combinaciones entre parejas eran irrelevantes y libres en apariencia, sin embargo Helga lo veía todo con contrariedad. Mientras movía su larga aleta color jade, se preguntaba si alguna vez encontraría el ornamento para ella, ese que no tuviera que ver con la protección.

Las ergmen hembra eran las más desprotegidas, tenían menor resistencia y fuerza física lo que las orillaba a sentirse en constante peligro ante el mar y su abismo, por ello con fuerza férrea buscaban ergmen machos o hermafroditas que fuesen capaces de brindarles seguridad.

En el fondo, Helga sentía que aquello parecía un intercambio contractual, su especie tendía por periodos a altas necesidades sexuales que tenían que ser satisfechas con otro de su especie y una hembra se volvía atractiva y adictiva para ellos. Era como cambiar sexo por protección.

Su corazón se estrujó mientras veía desde lo lejos aquél al que todos llamaban paraíso. Pensó en eso que se le negaba con constancia… libertad. Todos creían tenerla pero en realidad ¿Qué era ser libre?

Desde que nació tuvo un oficio designado, como todo el mundo. Ella fue designada para bordar, era una artesana de hilos dorados y perla. Su posición estaba en el segundo escalón de la jerarquía social, tan solo debajo de los gobernantes de la capital, encargados de mantener las cosas en control. Y principalmente: forjar ergmen felices, pacíficos y adiestrados.

Porque si algo le hacía más mella a ella, era que su especie renegaba sus raíces salvajes, naturales… Veía su cola larga y brillante, se comparaba con otras de las variopintas especies del mar y no lograba captar en qué momento ellos se habían autoproclamado superiores.

Si hay aleta, cola… branquias. ¿Por qué negar de dónde venimos? ¿Por qué pensar que la naturaleza no era para ellos?

— Instinto negado, aventura clausurada… ¿qué es realmente ser feliz?

Se despegó de la roca, nadó hasta la capital mientras su largo cabello rubio se deleitaba en el agua. Realmente no quería volver a la cúpula, sabía que apenas entrase todo el mundo se sentiría con la obligación de recordarle que debía encontrar un macho pronto (o un hermafrodita), que debía tejer los más maravillosos ornamentos de colas porque eso hacía feliz a todos (aunque extraña vez a ella) que tenía que sonreír, no sufrir…

Se apretó el pecho, cuanto daría por escapar. Sin embargo, volteaba su cara y lo único que percibía más allá de las colonias de trabajadores, era la nada. Una nada azul que avanzaba hacia lo largo y ancho. ¿Habría un fin para esa cosa que parecía eternidad?

Al entrar a la capital lo único que vio fue caos. Por vez primera caos. Las colas llenas de ornamentos se mezclaban dejando caer en el proceso todo lo que colgaba de ellas, porque en realidad todo eso pesaba… pesaba y no dejaba avanzar.

Ante ella apareció su padre, corpulento y alto con la cola más ornamentada de todas, escamosa con asperezas, con su color rojo brillando con dureza casi cegadora. Se veía aturdido, molesto.

— Olga ha desaparecido, creemos que fue secuestrada.

El frío le recorrió la espalda. Su hermana mayor, siguiente al mando de la capital: secuestrada. Fuera de la cúpula ¿Pero a dónde si el mar es tan basto? ¿A dónde y por qué?

— La buscaré.

Sus ojos brillaron, su cola tembló. Su hermana, la perfecta, la adorable, la dirigente. Perdida en el mar.

— No hay tiempo para eso Olga

— ¡Soy Helga! ¿Recuerdas?

— Bien, no hay tiempo, serás tú nombrada la siguiente dirigente.

La boca se le secó. No sabía si por la frialdad de su padre o por la obligación fácilmente adquirida. ¿No era el destino de cada ergmen indiscutible? Si el suyo era tejer, no dirigir, no lo asumiría con tanta confianza.

— La buscaré por todo el mar, y la traeré de vuelta.

— La prioridad es evitar el caos de todos, sin seguridad de quién guiará sus pasos, todos se vuelven locos. Debemos reestablecer esa paz, ya.

Nadó aprisa, desoyendo las órdenes. Nadó hasta su concha, buscó entre los revestimientos bordados y dio con eso. Con la única llave que la ligaba a un futuro diferente: Su trinchete.

Era delgado, pero afilado. Liviano pero al mismo tiempo con el suficiente peso.

— Iré — repitió para sí, sin saber si su motivación nacía del cariño a su hermana, o por el contrario a su odio reprimido, oculto bajo la culpa de en realidad estar feliz de su desaparición. ¿Qué podría ser?

.

.

.

.

No quiero prometerles nada con esta historia. Apenas la voy armando, es la primera vez que escribo ficción, no tengo idea de qué hago. Experimento ahora, y lo comparto con ustedes. Comentarios y más siempre siempre bienvenidos.


End file.
